Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-5$ and the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $5$ plus the product of $-7$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $-4x$ $-4x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-4x - 5) = \color{orange}{-7(-4x-5)}$ What is $5$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(-4x-5)}$ $-7(-4x-5)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-4x-5)+5$.